This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The proposed study will provide detailed information on the potential of the Enhanced Counseling and Support Intervention (ECS) to serve as a model intervention for various family caregivers of Alzheimer's patients in diverse geographic contexts.